Cooking Cuties: I Wanna Cook Too
'''Cooking Cuties: I Wanna Cook Too '''is the second film adaptation of the Opera TV Cutieverse series Cooking Cuties, and the sequel to Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness. Synopsis When Sweetie disappears after failing a Cu-test he did almost perfectly on, the Cutie family go on a big adventure when they find out that he was kidnapped as part of the Bake family's latest plan. Plot Cooking Cuties: I Wanna Cook Too begins with a shot of the Bake family's diner in the mountains, as a mysterious green energy flows through the window. The shot pans through the window to reveal Barry and Bobby collecting spirits for an unknown purpose. Suddenly, their spirit sister Bonnie floats in to reveal that they have collected enough spirits to achieve their ultimate goal: Bringing her back to the realm of the living. She also reveals that the last thing they need for this goal to happen is something to prevent the Cuties from stopping the plan too soon. As the brothers think about who or what could fulfil this purpose, Bonnie interrupts them to show a vision of the future: Sweetie Cutie laying in his crib sadly. It is on this note that the film fades to the title. Meanwhile, down in the Cutie Sisters' Restaurant kitchen, the Cuties are busy at work preparing a dish. As usual, Sweetie pops up after it is put into the oven to say his catchphrase, "I wanna cook too!". Audrey turns to Sweetie and gives him some shocking news: His next Cu-test will be his last, and failing it will result in him never being able to cook. This horrifies Sweetie, who vows to try his best. And so, the Cutie family head down to their house's basement, ready for a Cu-test. Sweetie limbers up, and the challenge begins. Surprisingly, Sweetie does better than he does normally, and ends up with all five "CUTIE" letters in his possession. However, when he tries to make it to the end platform and complete the test, a sudden blast of foam hits him and makes him fall from the platform that he is on. Back in the restaurant kitchen, Diamond sadly consoles an angry Sweetie. Sweetie tries to tell the grown-ups that he kept failing because the Cu-test obstacle courses were too big for a baby like him, but they cannot understand his baby-talk. Having finally hit his breaking point, Sweetie unleashes all of his pent-up rage into a humongous scream, louder than any one he has done before. When the dust settles, it is revealed that the scream shattered all of the customers' plates, causing Audrey to get uncharacteristically angry. She takes Sweetie to his room in the house, forces him into his crib, and declares "You are no true Cutie!" before storming off. Sweetie, shocked by this sudden turn of events, begins singing a sad song (the name of which is "Sweetie's Lament") about how he just wanted to cook like his family. At the end of the song, Sweetie lays down like he did in Bonnie Bake's vision, which allows her to open the window and swoop in without notice. She gets Sweetie's attention, and offers to show him something by playing off his being ostracised. Sweetie, knowing that this mysterious ghost lady is an enemy, refuses this request, to which Bonnie responds by lifting him from the crib and leaving for the Bakes' diner anyway. Before she leaves, she takes the liberty of placing a note in the crib that informs the Cuties of what is happening. Meanwhile, Audrey and her mother Bethany's spirit talk about the events that just unfolded, and Audrey realises that she may have been too harsh on Sweetie. She goes to Sweetie's room to apologise, and is confused when she sees that he is not in his crib. She finds and reads the Bakes' note, and is horrified. She runs back to the other Cuties and reads the note, which indeed reveals that the Bakes are holding Sweetie hostage. Audrey decides to lead the rescue party, since she feels personally responsible for allowing the kidnapping to happen. Before they can go, Audrey calls her boyfriend Smith Jonesington to watch the restaurant while they go on their mission. He arrives, and admits that he was planning to propose to her that day before promising to do so "properly" when she gets back from her mission. And so, the Cuties set off on their journey, singing a heroic marching song about saving Sweetie (the song's name being, appropriately enough, "Save Our Sweetie"). As they sing, the entirety of Cutieville joins in to spur the heroes on. Eventually, the heroes arrive at the first obstacle: A series of spinning saw blades. Audrey and Diamond take the time to note that the Bakes have installed a new set of obstacles, and the family attempts to navigate the saws. They make it past all of them with little-to-no problems, but Audrey's shoes fall apart soon after. Realising that fate seems to be driving her away from her footwear, she wearily takes off her socks and throws them away to live a new life as a barefooter, which earns her applause from Diamond and Nudie. After this, the Cuties proceed to the second obstacle: A two-storey maze. With help from Bethany, the Cuties make it through effortlessly. Soon enough, they arrive at the third obstacle: A series of platforms over a pit of lava. Nudie notices that the platforms are in a similar order to the Cu-test he did when he first met the Cuties, and guides everyone across the platforms with ease. As the group proceeds, Diamond fears for Sweetie's safety, as a cry can be heard from far away. Meanwhile at the Bakes' diner, Sweetie does not take kindly to being captured, and starts crying. When his cries shatter the glass cell that he is in, Barry asks that Bonnie do something about it. In response to this, she enters the underground chamber and possesses the baby, which not only silences him but also gives him glowing eyes. Just then, the Cuties arrive, and the Bake brothers arrive to "greet" them. When the Cuties demand that Sweetie be returned to them, the Bakes oblige on one condition: that Sweetie be defeated. On that note, they open a trapdoor and drop the Cuties down. In the dungeon, Sweetie can be seen sitting, his face turned away from the Cuties. When Audrey approaches him, he turns and snarls "Go away!" in Bonnie's voice. Following this, he grows in size until he is larger than all of them. After that, Bonnie's voice begins to sing from Sweetie's perspective about how unappreciated he was as a Cooking Cutie (The song's name being "Unappreciated"). The Cuties sing as well, in order to convince Sweetie that he is beloved. Bonnie-Sweetie responds "If that was so, you'd let me pass a Cu-test!". When Audrey tells him that the Cu-tests were perfectly reasonable, Bonnie-Sweetie's retort is "Reasonable for an adult, maybe. But did you think about me, the little one-year-old who can't even walk properly?". This makes Audrey have an idea. She attempts to remove Bonnie's control over Sweetie by coaxing him out with promises of a Cu-test that will be suitable for him. Upon hearing this, Sweetie starts to regain control over his body. The rest of the Cuties join in (and the audience, with prompting from Bethany), allowing Sweetie to take full control of his body and do a mighty scream to force Bonnie out of him. When Bonnie is forced out of Sweetie and sees the entire Cutie family staring her down, she chooses to flee so she can fight again another day. With Sweetie rescued and returned to his normal size, he asks if Audrey was being serious about what she said. Bethany happily confirms that Sweetie will finally be able to complete a Cu-test, before using her spirit powers to make everyone fly again. Once they reach the ground and arrive back at the restaurant, Smith is first to greet Audrey, who takes notice of her bare feet before presenting an engagement ring like he promised earlier, which Audrey happily wears. Sweetie, meanwhile, giggles happily at the prospect of potentially having a cousin. The next day, the Cutie family and Smith watch happily as Sweetie completes his specialised Cu-test and finally earns his Cutie Cooking License. Audrey, when presenting the License to him, says "You're finally a true Cutie!", causing Sweetie to give off a big smile as the film fades to the credits. Similarly to how the first season's film had credits featuring Nudie and Diamond's wedded life, this film does the same with Audrey and Smith. The credits go from the wedding (where Smith chooses to become a barefooter like his wife) to the honeymoon (where the two worship each other's feet) to the pregnancy. Eventually, Audrey gives birth, in a scene comparable to Sweetie's birth from the last film. Audrey is in agony, but she eventually gives birth to the baby girl, who is given the name Daisy. At this point, Diamond, Nudie and a now 2-year-old Sweetie arrive to see the new arrival, and Sweetie gently approaches his new cousin to say hello. Daisy turns around to see Sweetie, and babbles out some gibberish that Sweetie translates to "Hello". After this, the film fades to the scrolling credits, which feature images of Sweetie happily cooking alongside his family. After the credits, there is a scene showing the aftermath of Bonnie's battle with the Cuties. Bonnie is frustrated from being screamed out of Sweetie's body, but she becomes excited when she realises that the machine that will bring her back to life is ready to be used. She valiantly enters the machine, Bobby turns it on, and a non-glowing Bonnie steps from the machine after it finishes. To test that she is alive, Barry takes her bare foot and tickles her, which confirms that Bonnie is indeed alive once more. The film ends on this note. Cast * Iiw Opera - Audrey Cutie, Sweetie Cutie (voice) * Mindy Operafan - Diamond Cutie * Nudie Foodie - Himself * Rosalina Evans - Bethany Cutie * Peter Opera - Smith Jonesington * Hafu Evans - Barry Bake * Korgot of Earth - Bobby Bake * Gogo Tomago - Bonnie Bake Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # Spirit Search Complete (I) # The Last Cu-Test? (I) # Go, Sweetie, Go (I) # No True Cutie (I) # Sweeties Lament # Sour Surprise (I) # Too Hard on Him (I) # The Captured Cutie (I) # Save Our Sweetie # New Obstacles/A New Lifestyle (I) # Sweetie Cutie in the Dungeon (I) # Give Us Back Our Baby! (I) # Unappreciated # Sweeties Scream (I) # All is Well Once More (I) # A True Cutie (I) # The Inspector and the Chef - Married Life # A New Baby Cutie (I) # I Can Finally Cook Too (I) # Rise From the Dead (I) Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Cooking Cuties Category:Opera TV Films